


How are We Supposed to Do This?

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Fun, Lance is ridiculous, M/M, Multi, Possible Polyamory, Prompt Fic, sarcasm gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance wants to be a thing with Skye but there's a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How are We Supposed to Do This?

“You are cute but we’re not going to be a thing.”

Skye couldn’t help laughing at the expression on Lance’s face at her statement. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. Apparently, no one ever told him that before. Well, she usually likes being the first to do something.

“Why the bloody hell not?”

Letting out a sigh, she knew that he was going to ask that.

“Maybe, it’s the fact that you still have something going on with Bobbi? I like causing trouble but not that kind of trouble.”

Lance’s stare was starting to annoy her, so the brunette started to walk away.

However, the movement brought Lance back to the moment and he quickly moved so that he was standing in front of her.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait just one moment. You’ve got it all wrong.”

The Brit needed to make Skye realize the truth.

At the exclamation, Skye looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. She couldn’t help be intrigued.

“Go on…”

“Bobbi is….it’s fun to mess with and bicker with Bob, keeps things interesting. Yeah, the sex was great but we broke up for a reason.”

Lance smirked before revealing the other truth.

“Besides, she has a thing for British biochemists.”

 Skye’s jaw dropped at the comment because, while she knew her best friend had a crush on the taller woman, she didn’t know it was reciprocated.

“That’s…..well, that’s really interesting.”

Of course, now she had to reveal _the other reason_ why they couldn’t be a thing.

“Here’ the thing…I’m more than sort of sleeping with Trip.”

Skye bit her lip as she waited for Lance to react.

“I did not see that coming; thought he was into Simmons.”

Honestly, so did she so it was a surprise to find out it wasn’t true but she wasn’t going to admit it to the Brit.

Though, she wasn’t sure she liked the look on his face.

“What are you thinking? You’re up to something.”

“You’re just sleeping together? You’re not officially _together-together_?”

“Yes, that’s correct. What about it?”

“Trip just seems like the kind of guy who’d want to make it official if it’s serious.”

Alright, so the Brit had a point but she hadn’t talked about it with her lover so she didn’t know if he wasn’t just waiting for her.

“That still doesn’t explain the look on your face.”

“Just thinkin’ that there’s gotta be a way around this, that will give all three of us what we want.”

The brunette quirked an eyebrow at him.

“What? Like me getting to be with the both of you and you’re both okay with it or something?” she said sarcastically.

However, it backfired on her.

Lance’s eyes lit up and she groaned.

“You’re not serious.”

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her after him as he went in search of Trip’s location in the base.

“That’s brilliant; almost like I came up with it.”

Skye rolled her eyes.

There was no way that this could end well even if she liked the image of Lance and Trip together.


End file.
